My Sammy
by starglow71
Summary: AU. Dark Evil Fic! Wincest! Sam/Dean. Lucifer/Michael/Bobby. Dean is Lucifer's son and only wants one thing, well, two. Sam and to help his Father destroy the world with his Apocalypse. And only two things stand in his way. Mary and John Winchester.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

_**Evil**_** Fic, Really **_**really**_** Dark Fic! One Shot Fan Fic!**

**Warning: Wincest! Unrelated but still is Sam and !Sam/Evil!Dean. Lucifer/Michael/Demonic!Bobby. Angel Love. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Dark content. Violent scenes are included here.**

**All but Mary and John are Evil in this story, poor Winchesters!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also Bobby does have sex with the Winchesters in this, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: A Evil Winchester Love Story**. Dean is Lucifer's son and he decides to use the Winchesters to bring him into the World. Dean waits for his Mate to born, Sam. Then they will help his Father bring on his Apocalypse.

With John and Mary caught in the middle, can they survive the Evil that they don't see or will they be too late to stop him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was quiet as Lucifer held the ball of dark Light in his hands and protected it from the elements. Omens followed him, he knew that, but he didn't want to disturb the sleeping soul. He popped up to their bedroom and pressed the light ball, already forming its child body, into her stomach. Kissing the child one last time, Lucifer smiled lovingly.

"Make me proud, son." He whispered and vanished, then pressed desire into the pair. And as he hid in the shadows, he watched them make love and smiled happily. Now they would see his son as theirs and not know the truth.

Someday they would though, and die because of that knowledge.

The son of Lucifer would be born and usher in his Father's reign. And soon His Mate would be born as well. Then his son would have his lover by his side as well. His son and his Mate would help him win this battle and he wanted them to be happy. Love flooded his evil heart again and he blew the child one last kiss, and whispered he loved him through his little mind. A soft response hit his, "I love you, too, Father."

The child knew him already, would never know these mortals as his father and mother; that was not their roles here. They were his entrance to this world and, when he got here, it would be the beginning of its destruction. Such glorious destruction he'd help wreak!

Lucifer vanished now and let them make love; his son ready to be born.

Now they just had to wait for Sam.

For Dean.

Xxxxxxxx

Dean was born, and was odd from the start. He never cried. Never even gave an inch. He hated toys, he broke them for pleasure. At three, he killed a little girl who wouldn't listen when he said he wanted her to leave him alone, 'it was her own damn fault.' he thought as he choked the life out of her. Cumming from the death in her eyes. Loneliness touched him and he sighed, still missing his Mate, the one to come into being just for _him._

He called his Procreators, John and Mary; _not_ Mom and Dad. They were not his parents. He knew who that was. Lucifer, who whispered to him daily. They talked for hours about his day, mundane things, and Love; his beloved son! Sam would come soon, Lucifer promised. Dean impatiently waited, and prayed it would be soon.

He knew there would be steps he'd have to take with Sam. A plan in place for getting him for himself. The woman was Hunter. She sensed his Evil, and watched him all the time now. 'He'd have to deal with her first.', Dean thought. As soon as she fulfilled her purpose, that was.

His calm eyes looked at the toy strewn room and saw corpses, small corpses bleeding from his killing them for his pleasure. He liked to kill, it was fun to him. It gave him such pleasure. He picked up the blocks and built his pyramid, eyes on the clock. Two more hours and he was free.

Free to go see if Sam was coming yet. To see if Mary had conceived him yet. He'd been feeding them lust for days now, and they had sex frequently now. He hoped one time would yield him his prize.

His Mate. His Sammy!

Xxxxxxx

They kissed and hugged, "_Really?_ You are?" John said happily, hand on her stomach.

"Two weeks along." Mary happily said back and touched her stomach as well.

A small hand joined hers and kissed her stomach, she flinched. Something was wrong with her son. Something dark she couldn't quite figure out but she relaxed now as he laid a head to her stomach and whispered into it, "My Sammy, going to love you. Going to take care of you."

She heard the words and her heart softened. He would be a good brother but deep down something whispered that was _not _what he would be to the child. She ignored that Hunter's voice and chose to love her son instead. Totally missing his last whisper, "Finally here, my Mate."

And it was good she did or she would have known the truth. Dean pressed power into her womb and put his Mark on Sam's neck, invisible to all but him and his Father, branding the boy's soul with it as well, claiming him for his own.

His Sammy.

He loved him already.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stood by the crib. Sam was six months old and it was time to start the turning process. Azazel appeared and bowed to him. "My Lord." He said solemnly.

"Bleed in his mouth now. It is time to begin his change." Dean ordered softly and Azazel did as ordered, blood dripping into the child's mouth, Sam drinking it. Pure demon blood. Dean had wanted to use his own but it carried a taint of human from the birth thing. It would die someday, he knew that. But for now, pure demon blood was called for.

Mary came in and saw it, "No! You!"

Azazel looked to Dean for what to do.

"Go, I got her." Dean said coldly and with a flick of a hand she hit the wall and slid up it to the ceiling. "You were an interfering bitch, Mary. That Hunter blood was too strong for you not to know, huh?"

He cut her now and she whimpered as he stilled her sounds. "I have dreamed of this day, killing you. He's mine, but then, you always knew that, _didn't_ you?"

From the moment he held him, Dean barely let anyone touch the baby, always monopolizing him and Sam's parents hardly ever got near him. And Sam always only wanted _Dean_, never _them_. He cried until Dean held him, fed him, or rocked him to sleep. Sam was Dean's; she saw that now.

"What are you?" She finally got out, terrified.

"The Messenger of Hell, Lucifer's way to the world. His son. You were just a vessel to get me here." Dean said and smiled evilly. "Gotta go! John's coming." He vanished now and John burst in. Dean set her to burn then and she screamed in pain and agony, John grabbed Sam and handed him to Dean, "Get him out of here!" He shouted and Dean did, finally having what he wanted in his arms again. John soon followed crying, and Dean smiled happily at Sam, and Sam looked up at him with wonder. Hands touching his face.

"I love you, Sammy!" Dean said and held him close as the child held tight to his pajama top, and John ran out to grab and get him farther away from the fire. "You're mine!" He whispered in his ear and Sam smiled. Somehow he knew this, his soul did.

Now he just had to deal with John. Painfully and slowly, he thought. The man was turning Hunter and they had to get somewhere. Someone was waiting for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They traveled to Bobby's and he took them in, Then John would take them with him. This pissed both Bobby and Dean off to no end! He had avoided all attempts to kill him so far. His father whispered not yet, John had to live for now. So he stopped trying to kill him. John drank a lot and Dean got to take care of Sam, the way he wanted to. Years passed this way for them.

Bobby was the one that had been waiting for them. Not a man, but a Protector Demon sent by his father to protect and care for Dean and Sam, help them become the Evil men they were to become. To ensure that Sam became Dean's as destined for them. His Mate, His fellow destroyer.

Bobby only helped Hunters to lure John to him, to bring him his Charges someday. It had taken awhile but John had caught wind of him, and asked for help to kill the demon. Missouri was Hell's Seer. She led John to Bobby, kept him from knowing of Dean's true self. Ellen and Jo were also Hell's, dark souls that guided him further to where Hell needed him to go, also there to serve Dean in his claiming of Sam and his role in Lucifer's victory. A Hunter named Ash had used to own the bar but they had killed him and took it for themselves. Bill, her demon mate, helped John on Hunts sometimes, keeping an eye on the man, ensuring the kids were provided for secretly. Slipping money to Dean when they were alone in motel rooms and places like that. Checking on them regularly, popping in and seeing if they needed anything.

Besides John's _interfering_ head on a stick? No, Dean didn't need _anything!_

Sam grew up strong, beautiful to Dean. His smile and dimples were enough to send Dean to jerk off and cum. They managed to stay at Bobby's often though, but never _permanently_ like Dean _wanted _them to. Man kept hunting the thing that killed his wife. Too bad he missed the '_thing'_ as he hugged Dean Goodnight, _huh?_

He never would find him.

Azazel was in Hell awaiting further orders, so he would never find him either to make him tell about Dean. Which he never would, he loved his Master and would die first.

His role in this plan was not nearly done yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was sixteen when he first knew of Dean's real feelings for him.

And accepted his love as his own grew for the man as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Dean, 20, and Sam, 16)

Dean sat in the room, pacing. Tired of waiting to consummate with his Mate, tired of this '_Brother_' crap! He knew Sam would be home soon, swim practice should be over by now. Sam was on the swim team, and he was proud, but he loved the sight of him in his speedo so much _more._

Now was no exception.

Sam came in and grabbed their bag, dug out some clothes and stripped to his speedo. Dean's breath caught in his throat. He looked to see Sam hard and staring at him, too. Curiosity and interest in his gorgeous hazel eyes. His breath seemed to be caught, too. He saw Dean's answering bulge.

Dean took a chance and pushed him to bed, kissing him hard. Sam's hand settled on his shoulders then moved down and went under his shirt to touch his heated skin, Dean moaned at the touch. Sixteen years of desire and love blooming through his body now. Sam's tongue touched Dean's and those sexy lips melted into Dean's petal like ones easily.

Clothes were tugged off and Sam was moved to bottom as Dean kissed down his neck and body, sucking and tasting each sexy nipple he'd been dying to for years. Sam moaned deeply and need was in that sound; such need! Dean moved lower and sucked his dick now, suckling the balls and using fingers to caress the hole he so wanted to be buried in; his dick already hard as steel with the need to. Instead he sucked Sam's dick slowly, stroking him as his tongue and lips took Sam to ecstasy now, his head falling back as he came, and Dean swallowed it. Then he sucked him hard and used lube to work him open.

Sam tensed at first but then relaxed, letting the pleasure take him. A new feeling he had never known and wanted more of. They moved up the bed now and Dean moved his legs up, putting the head of his dick to his hole, "Don't worry, Sammy, this will feel good. I won't hurt you. Just let me get you to where it feels good, okay?"

"Yes…" Sam moaned, feeling him there, preparing to breach him and wanting him inside him so badly now he begged him to make love to him. "Make love to me…need you inside me…please!"

Dean worked into him, carefully soothing him at intervals until he was in all the way, then stilling to let Sam get past the uncomfortable parts. Then moved some to find his pleasure spot and, once found, he moved more as Sam's legs wrapped tightly to his waist and pulled him in deeper while his long arms pulled Dean closer and they kissed harder and deeper as well.

The sex was intense and it bound them now. Love and Desire was theirs. All brother stuff let go of. 'Finally!' Dean thought later on.

But for now, he was spinning in happiness, claiming his Mate and loving him as he had always loved him. With all his being.

They came with loud cries and he carefully pulled out, getting a cloth to ease his soreness then asked, "Would you like to make love to me?" He kissed him softly, "Was that good for you?"

"The best!" Sam said happily and nodded, "Give me a minute and I want inside you, too."

"Yes." Dean said and put the cloth to side to hold Sam and they kissed as they cuddled now.

"Dad won't understand." Sam worried, "But I want this with you, Dean. I love you! He'll make us stop; send me away!" He cried now and Dean soothed him. 'Not for long he wouldn't!' He swore. He had what he wanted. Now it was time to remove John from the equation.

Painfully, too.

He began to plot the man's death and got the perfect idea.

He'd do it _himself_.

He smiled now as soft lips kissed along his neck and he arched so Sam could access it more. His hand already stroking Dean hard and driving him crazy. "Shh, let me make love to you, too." Sam said a purring whisper and Dean nodded happily surrendering to his Mates touches and kisses. Sam laved each nipple and Dean moaned at how good that felt. He was a virgin, too. Waiting for Sam was all he had wanted to do in the past. No one else would do for him.

Long fingers worked his ass open and his mouth took him into its hot heat. Sam sucked him and Dean swore he'd never known it could be like this! He came clawing and fought not to transform for him. Then paused, why not? He was old enough…he was his lover now…and he did have the demon blood. He could turn him. Then kill John…Sam could _help_ even.

It could _work_.

"Sammy, don't be scared but we need to talk." Dean wanted to be honest with him and sighed sadly as Sam stilled in mid-thrust, his dick already in him and sending him into ecstasy already.

"Later, after I make love to you." Sam insisted and kissed him as he sunk deep into him. Dean tore at his neck with an emerging claw, and pressed Sam's mouth to it. Sam was surprised at it but as soon as he tasted it, he couldn't get enough of the sweet taste of it. He drank him greedily now and fucked him hard, hands gripping him so hard Dean bruised but didn't care. He held him so he could keep drinking him, held him because he suddenly couldn't stop thrusting in and fucking him hard! The blood was fueling his lust and he was lost to both things. Dean writhed in it and _never_ wanted it to stop!

His demon form came out and still Sam fucked him, drank his blood in heady gulps, Dean regenerating it instantly now and cumming over and over, while Sam had filled him twice and was still hard! He prayed he never stopped doing this either.

Then he flipped them, Sam still drinking him and pushed himself into him now, fucking him as he moved below him, hips urging him for more with every deep thrust. Sam soon transformed too. Black wings and Dark Ash skin, glowing white eyes and fangs showing and biting through his skin more now. Their wings wrapped around them now and claws dug deep into flesh.

This went on for two days straight, Sam drank him the whole time and they took turns making love and fucking each other, holding each other down at times just to make it more interesting, too. Then Sam stopped and came one last time, falling to the bed beside his Mate now. His humanity all gone by the end of the first day of sex and Demon blood he'd taken in.

He admired Dean's demon form even as Dean admired his. "You're…fuck, you're _beautiful_, Dean!" Sam said, touching and stroking his Dark Ash skin and black wings. His white glowing eyes with no pupil.

"So are you!" Dean said and tugged them to the bathroom, showing him what they looked like now. "You look exactly like me, a Mated pair like us will. Mated Pairs look alike, match each other in every way. My Demon Mate!" He hugged the man hard and sighed, "I love you so much, Sammy. Waited for you for so _long!_"

"I don't understand any of this but I do know I won't run if you'll tell me. I just need to know what's going on, tell me." Sam urged.

"Yes, but first things first, John just pulled up. Does he live or Die?" Dean pointed to the door and Sam shrugged.

"He _will_ get in the way…" Sam thought out loud, "Die."

"Good idea, Lover." Dean said and smiled coldly as they met him as he entered the room. He saw the bed torn up and the two demons watching him. Then went to run, but Dean pinned him mentally to a wall, stroking him with a sharp claw. He clicked his tongue a few time, "No running, stick around." He laughed cruelly, "I have what I've been wanting and now I have _no_ use for you. Haven't for years _really _but Father said to wait to kill you. Now I _can._ He'll understand."

"No." A voice said from John's lips, and glowing white eyes met his. Dean let him go. Lucifer had claimed John as his vessel. So he'd let him go. "He is my vessel now. Do not harm him."

"He still in there?" Dean asked and Lucifer nodded, smiling.

"He screams. He doesn't understand. I have no wish to explain it. He will fade soon enough." Lucifer said. He tested the flesh and smiled, "This will hold me and not decay. I only needed a Winchester to hold me; they are part Nephilum, you know."

"Good. Welcome to Earth. This is Sam, Sam, my father, Lucifer." Lucifer hugged the man and smiled again. "You are most welcome, Sam. Dean has been waiting for you for a very long time! He has been lonely. Now he's isn't; he has you to love the way he always dreamed of." He saw the questions in Sam's mind and sighed. "Ask him. He will explain."

Sam was led to the bed and then Dean began to tell him everything. When he was done, Sam looked surprised but still had questions.

"So Zachariah and Raphael freed you from the cage?" He asked Lucifer.

"Yes, they were secretly on my side and sought to free me." Lucifer said, "I've been free for a long time now."

"I was born Demonic, pure demon, placed in your mother's womb by Lucifer, to be born and to wait for you." Dean said and continued. "I killed Mary since she was in the way and would get in the way of us. She was Hunter like John was later on. Bobby is our Protector Demon. He took care of us for Lucifer and belongs to Hell, like we do."

"So John?" Sam asked eying John's body and seeing the glowing eyes, knowing this wasn't John; not anymore.

"Got too close, he outlived his usefulness. I have what I loved and wanted. No need for him anymore." Dean said and pulled him close to kiss him softly, "My Sammy!"

"Love you, too." Sam said smiling and asked, "What was it you wanted?"

"You." Dean said smiling, "I have loved you since before you were born and we are lovers now. Mates for Eternity.

"Oh." Sam said and then asked, "What do we do now?" He looked to them both for this answer.

"I have to open a gate. But first, I get to kill a Hunter to do it." Dean said, "Want to help, Sam?"

"Yes, I can help now." Sam agreed and they magically righted the room, popped the Impala to Bobby's then headed to Colorado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel Elkins watched the vamps come in then left. The vamps went to follow but were stilled by three men with glowing eyes. "He's ours. Leave him be; drink the bar. They look tastier." Lucifer urged, then added, "Stay alive, I could use you later." He saw their wondering looks, "I am Lucifer, the Ruler of Hell. You will join my Army later. But for now, eat hardy." They left to go to Elkins now and the vamps locked the door, and killed every last being in the bar. Agreeing later they were definitely _very_ tasty!

Then returned to their Nest and told them about Lucifer and his plans. Her Mate agreed to follow the Angel as well. He liked his plan already!

The demons easily broke his traps and slaughtered the man, letting Sam do the honors of ending his life. They took the gun and listened to Lucifer as he explained on the way to the gate about it being the key. Sam put the gun in and they watched happily as the demons poured out, and bowed at their feet. Hell emptied out and came to Earth in that one instant.

Dean's Army was ready to obey his every command now.

"Lay low, and do low level stuff." Dean ordered, "Now is not the time for our battles." The demons bowed then flew off, awaiting further orders later.

"Now what?" Dean asked. He'd only been filled in on the plan up to this point.

"I marry you two. Then we start a war." Lucifer said.

"I like it." Dean said and pulled the gun out, giving it to his Father. "Hold onto this." They went into the gates and shut the door for a bit.

Hell wasn't done with this world yet. _Not even close_.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Royal Wedding was beautiful and formal. Both demons wore white robes and their wings flared out behind them. Their demon forms shimmered in the lights. Lucifer married them and vows were exchanged. Dean got a gold crown that settled to fit along his forehead, an Emerald glowing in the middle of it. Sam's was silver with a diamond, shining like a star on his forehead. Soon they retired to their chambers to make love.

Which took days to do. Both wrapped up in their desires and Lucifer let them do this. There was plenty of time for his war. It was time for their love now, anyway. He popped to Heaven and spoke to Michael now, planning their apocalypse.

First, the seals needed broke. They both agreed to that. Angels and Demons could do that part.

Then Lilith. She would bring the Apocalypse.

Then he and Michael snuck off to a corner and did what they had been waiting for centuries to do. Make love the way they wanted to. Like Dean, Lucifer had been waiting for Michael to love for centuries, too!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They were at Bobby's and Bobby was joining them now. Already Lucifer's Mate. Now they would welcome Michael to their bed as well.

Both Lucifer and Bobby kissed him and moved along his body, making the angel writhe with need and desire; desire long denied them both which was why they were having this war to begin with. Once the apocalypse was done, Lucifer would rule the Earth and Michael would be at his side, Bobby, too. Michael was no longer bought the 'save Creation' crap, hadn't for years. He wanted it burning down as much as Lucifer did. He also wanted Lucifer to burn for him as well, his desire flaring as he fucked deeply into him now. His dick like a steel bar, thrusting and bringing Michael to the pleasure they both had waited so long to know.

Both came together as their powers flew around the house and made them move together more. Then Michael fucked Lucifer and their powers flared like sun flares from them and their bodies arched and eyes clenched as their bodies tightened and they moved for hours then came again, then they pulled Bobby to them and took him hard and fast, too, filling him with their hard dicks, their love and desire, and their cum as they took him hours as well.

Then returned to their tasks, so they could finally be together someday. No Heaven to stand in their way.

"I love you, Michael." Lucifer said holding him one last time, "I'll be with you again soon"

"I love you, too, Luci." Michael said, as his hands caressed the man's arms and back, "I don't want to go, want to stay with you…"

"Me, too." Lucifer said and turned to see his son and Mate watching them.

"Let us do it. You stay with him and we take Bobby. We'll do the seals for you, Father. Michael, tell your followers remotely what to do. Don't leave him. He loves you too much to leave him!" Dean pleaded, "We can do it. I know we can! We'll make you proud!"

"Yes, please stay, baby. Don't leave me?" Lucifer asked and Michael considered his words, the love between them now. Heaven would not abide it! This would be better if done the way they proposed now, besides he couldn't bear to part from the Angel he loved now.

"I'll stay. I've sent the commands already." Michael said and smiled, "Never leaving you again now, Luci! You're stuck with me…"

"I like being stuck with you, Michael. Been wanting to be stuck with you for a long time, too. Speaking of sticking, you have something to stick in me again, baby?" Lucifer purred, hand stroking Michael hard again, whispering into his sexy ear, "Fuck me…"

"Yes…" Michael moaned and they vanished.

Bobby and the boys headed off to work on the seals.

Both the Angels and Demons broke the seals. Some Angels fought against them but were killed by the others for it. Seal after Seal broke beneath their efforts.

Dean freed Samhain, with the help of a couple witches. Samhain took a witch as his vessel and joined their Army now, as well. He liked the guy. He was pretty cool, and powerful, too!

"So, how do we raise these 'Witnesses'?" Sam asked and they all wondered that.

'Make Death do it…' Whispered through their heads and they nodded at Lucifer's words. Finding Death was the easy part, getting the spell done was harder. He agreed to do if they would leave him alone from now, leave him out of their Apocalypse. They agreed to it and soon the witnesses appeared. Dean punted the little girl witness across the room and killed her _again_; she was _annoying_ him!

Soon it was just Lilith that was left. And Sam wanted that honor.

"I want to kill her." Sam said as she cowered before them. "My seal to break, right?"

"Yes, you're destined too. And this is the convent, open the cage and start the Apocalypse, baby." Dean said, running a hand along Bobby's ass. "Then we can play with our Demon Helper here, Father said we could. You want to fuck us, Bobby?"

"Yes, I do." Bobby agreed then knelt in front of Dean as he watched Sam prepare to kill Lilith, getting so hard and ready to cum from the sight of death.

"Wait, Sammy. I'll cum too soon if you kill her now. Let him get me ready." Dean said and caught Sam's hot look.

"Have him fuck you first then I'll kill her as you cum for him." Sam suggested and they all agreed it sounded great.

Soon Dean leaned against the Altar and felt Bobby push into him, and soon they were fucking against each other as pleasure filled them, Bobby's hands moved over his muscled body and pinched his nipples hard until he moaned loudly and bucked into him harder. Then moved lower and stroked his dick in time with his thrusts into him. Both fucked for hours until they were so close they knew they wouldn't make it much longer. "Now, kill her now…close…gonna cum!...Bobby…cum with me!" Dean cried out in ecstasy as Sam threw power into her and she died on the ground, her blood tracing patterns on the floor and white light filled the room, but they didn't see it. Sam was already in Bobby and they were fucking and cumming together over and over for hours now, only stopping to switch so Bobby could fuck Sam and Dean could fuck Bobby.

More time passed and none cared to stop, Sam flipped onto his back and pulled Bobby into him again, Dean sliding into the other demon again, his fangs pulling at Bobby's throat as he drank his blood and Bobby's dick took him roughly now and Sam's fangs slipped in the other side of his neck and they both drank Bobby as they fucking him and he fucked them both again as well. The blood making the sex hotter, last longer, driving their desires to a fever pitch until they came screaming days later and fell to the mattress Dean conjured up to catch them.

"Wow!" Dean gasped and pulled the others to cuddle against him. "That was…fucking _Wow_!"

"Fuck yeah!" Sam panted and smiled, hugging him tightly, getting tired. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you, too, Sammy." Dean said and kissed him softly, then kissed Bobby as well. "So glad Father let us share you, Bobby. You are amazing in bed!"

"That's what Lucifer says." Bobby said proudly, "Won't mind fucking you guys sometimes after this, too."

"I'm sure he'll let us." Sam said and both boys nodded. Bobby laughed and they got up now, popping the mattress away. "Let's go see them. See what to do next."

Demons, weather, and Horsemen tore the world apart as they popped to Bobby's now.

Lucifer soon restored the world to a perfected natural state and got rid of the humans, he'd hated them anyway. He let his son and his Consort have the demons for themselves. Hell, too. He had what he wanted, Michael and Bobby. He would rule this new World, create new beings for it more suited to his wishes now. Humans had been too weak and hadn't deserved this world. He'd never hated the World, _never_ wanted this Creation hurt; just the humans. He had _never_ liked them, never would _bow_ to them as the others had; as Father had ordered him to. They were inferior and he would _not_ serve them!

Michael ruled Heaven now.

Lucifer ruled the new Paradise on Earth; new Creation to him.

And his son, Dean, and Sam, his Consort, ruled Hell.

All working together now and very happy with their duties now.

Sure, the old World was destroyed and everything in it with it; but a new World had taken its place. Lucifer was right, this new World was better. They liked it much more!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
